


Kismet and Kisses

by dreadwolftakeme, KimpatsuNoHoseki



Category: Dragon Age, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: #OCKiss16, AU of OC characters, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Tumblr idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwolftakeme/pseuds/dreadwolftakeme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimpatsuNoHoseki/pseuds/KimpatsuNoHoseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story for #OCKiss16 week. Kazuma, OC from The Protection of the Joukriger, meets up with Maxwell, OC from Betrothed, Bothered, and Bewildered.</p><p>A lucky encounter with a past lover leads to a steamy reunion!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet and Kisses

Kazuma looked around him as the group in front of him started to spread out from the tight bunch they were in as he approached. “You’ve got to be kidding me.” He mumbled to himself

 

“Can I help you?” Kazuma casually asked as they encircled him. 

 

“Yes, we’re a little short on coin and a fine gentleman such as you must surely be able to spare something.” The leader stated walking a little closer to Kazuma. 

 

“I’m afraid that you are all out of luck in that case. You see, I’m neither a fine gentleman nor carrying coin.” Kazuma shrugged. 

 

“Now see, that I find hard to believe.”

 

“Well, believe it or not it is true. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to continue on my way.” Kazuma said as he started walking down the path again, moving to walk around the leader. 

 

“If you don’t have any coin then we shall have to see to those clothes.” The leader put a hand on Kazuma’s chest stopping him. “They are might fine clothes and can bring in a pretty penny.” The leader felt along the cloth.

 

“How about not?” Kazuma removed the hand and went to move past again. 

 

“What do you say boys, shall we help this man out of his clothes so that he can help us?” The leader sneered to his band of thugs. Kazuma glanced around as the men cheered and started to close in on him. 

 

‘This is not what I need right now.’ Kazuma thought in exasperation. “You really don’t want to do this.” Kazuma tried to reason with them.

 

“Oh I think we do. Get him men!” The leader called out as he darted forward. 

 

Kazuma sighed and called forth shadows to help him move to behind one of the thugs. Once there, he condensed a few shadows into a dagger that he then used to stab into the back in front of him. With a small step he made his way to the next thug. Before he could stab this one however the man turned around with his own short sword. Jumping back out of the swing of the sword Kazuma took note of where the thugs were. 

 

Two had moved back and pulled out bows. Three seemed to be carrying swords, one of which was flaming. Another seemed ready to throw a fireball his way so Kazuma backed into the shadow of a tree, quickly turned invisible, and moved to another location as the fireball was released. He appeared behind one holding a bow and punched him in the back of the head. 

 

*

 

Maxwell took another left turn, surprised when he found not a tavern but yet another copse of trees. 

 

“I could have sworn…” he muttered aloud but he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. He’d find it eventually; he always did. 

 

A little further along the way, he was distracted by the sound of voices. Not voices raised in merriment but the distinctive shouts and metallic sounds of people engaged in battle. Curious, he followed the hubbub to its source. A dark haired man was being set upon by a gang of thugs - seven of them against his one, though Max could see two had already been downed. Really, it seemed like the idiots had picked on the wrong guy. He could quite easily go on his merry way and not have to worry for him. However, Maxwell Trevelyan had been raised a gentleman and, really, seven on one was incredibly uncouth. Grinning, he unsheathed the daggers he had strapped to his back and jumped into the fray. 

 

A man with a bow saw him coming and he raised his weapon in alarm. Max allowed him to notch an arrow before he disappeared, emerging behind him to drive his blade deep into the bandit’s back. The archer was on the floor before any of his fellows had even turned to face him. 

 

It was over in a matter of minutes. Between Max and his mysterious, dark-haired ally, the poor fools had never really stood a chance. Still, he could hardly feel sorry for them - it served them right for ganging up on innocent travellers. Speaking of which, Maxwell turned to face the other man, panting slightly with exertion, and he let out a squawk of surprise to find a dagger thrust in his face. 

 

“Hey, whoa!” he cried, quickly grabbing the man’s wrist and lowering the blade away from his nose. “Relax, will you? I’m only trying to… help.” 

 

The human blinked, surprised to find himself looking into a familiar face. Max met plenty of people in his travels and he remembered only a portion of them. But there was no way he could ever forget those tantalising eyes, the way their colour eddied and swirled from one hue to another with his mood. The silver and red color changing to brown as the man calmed down from the fight. 

 

“Kazuma?” he murmured. 

  
“Maxwell?” the other asked back, eyes flashing gold. Shocked the man loosened his grip on his dagger, it disappeared like shadows disappearing before the sun. 

 

“Well, well,” Max smirked, his eyes lighting up with interest. “Of all the people, fancy seeing you here. It’s been a while.” 

 

“Yeah, I’ll say,” muttered Kazuma. The tension bled out of his stance though his expression remained one of clear surprise. “What are doing here?” 

 

Shrugging, Maxwell wiped off his daggers on one of the dead thugs’ cloaks and stowed them back in their sheaths. “I’ve just finished up a job in the next town over,” he explained. “I was trying to find a bloody tavern when I heard the commotion. Saw those guys coming at you and thought I’d help out.” He flashed Kazuma a winning smile.

 

“Really? You saw me being attacked and decided to help? Isn’t that how this all started last time too?” Kazuma asked skeptically, brown and blue eyes glinting mischievously.

 

“What can I say? I am a very helpful person,” Maxwell beamed. Kazuma just smirked back. 

 

“So you’re looking for a tavern? I passed one not to long ago back that way.” Kazuma pointed over Max’s shoulder. “I’m sure with your skills, you should be able to find it. You’re so good at finding the right spots after all.” 

 

“I am, aren’t I?” Maxwell sent a wink Kazuma’s way, “It’s been a while. Why don’t you join me so we can catch up.”

 

“Hmm, I don’t know. I have places to be, you know.” Kazuma hedged, pretending to think about it.

 

“Come on, I’ve just been paid a stupid amount of money by some idiot who didn’t know any better. I’ll treat you.” Maxwell entreated, placing an arm over Kazuma’s shoulders.

 

“I’m familiar with your treats, Maxwell. It took weeks for the bruises to heal last time.” Kazuma smirked.

 

“So… is that a yes?”

 

“I think I can be persuaded.” Kazuma answered. With a shout of glee, Maxwell started to lead them down the road after they checked for any extra coins or pieces of value from the thugs around them. Once done collecting everything, both men completely ignored that the dead bodies were being left scattered about. It wasn’t their job to clean that all up, some guards would likely be by in a while and would take care of it.  

 

*

 

“‘Not far back’ my ass. This place was quite the distance!” Max complained as he and Kazuma entered the tavern. 

 

“Ah, where’s that endurance you always talk about? Do you need time to gather yourself back together?” Kazuma teased as he made his way to the bar. “Why don’t you grab us seats if you’re that worn out. Don’t want you to be unable to stay up later. First round’s on those very nice men back there.”

 

“Be sure to get the good stuff if they’re paying!” Max called out as he made his way over to a table in the corner. “‘Not able to stay up later’,” the human muttered. “I’ll show him who can stay up longest.” A few moments later Kazuma joined him, setting two mugs on the table. 

 

“Shall we take a look at what we gathered?” Kazuma suggested as he started to remove a variety of objects. Soon arrows, bows, swords, daggers, cloaks, potions, and other items found their way to the top of the table and the space around them. “How shall we split this? Any ideas?” 

 

“How about a game?” Max asked as he held out a deck of cards. “Winner of each round gets to chose one item from the lot.”

 

“I’m game. Deal them.” Kazuma leaned back in his seat and stretched out his arms before accepting the cards dealt to him. Kazuma wrinkled his nose at the cards in his hand.

 

“Bad hand?” Max asked with a smile.

 

“Wherever did you get this deck? Is that position even possible?” Kazuma turned one of his cards over in his hand trying to view it from a different angle. It didn’t help. “I’m pretty sure that is not possible.” 

 

“Which one?” Max ‘innocently’ tried to take a look.

 

“As if I would actually show you until the winner is decided.” Kazuma declared pulling his hand in close to block Max from seeing. 

 

“I was just going to suggest that I’d be happy to show you that pose later.” Max blinked his eyes with a pout. 

 

“Hit me.” Kazuma stated with narrowed blue eyes. 

 

“Where?” Max winked as he passed another card over. 

“Stay.” Kazuma sniffed, ignoring the thing implied with the question. “Show them.” 

 

Both men showed their hands. Kazuma won by 3 points. “What do I want first?” Kazuma looked over the items around them. “I think I’ll go for the potions.” Kazuma picked up the bag of potions and placed them in his pack.

 

“Not the flaming sword?” Max asked with a pout, he had really wanted to get his hands on those potions. 

 

“I’ll take the potions.” Kazuma smirked as he gathered all of the cards together for the next hand. Back and forth they went with Kazuma winning many of the beginning hands, slowly splitting the pile of goods between them until there was nothing left. 

 

“Loser buys the next round?” Kazuma suggested as Max put away the last looted item. Kazuma shuffled the deck. 

 

“Sounds like a good plan.” Max looked at his delt hand. “Stay.”

 

“Twenty.” Kazuma smirked, laying his hand down on the table. 

 

“Aw, twenty-one. Guess you’re buying drinks.” Max watched gleefully as Kazuma made his way to the counter to get the fifth round of drinks, gaze settling on Kazuma’s ass as he walked. “What is the bet for this round?” Max asked once Kazuma was back with drinks. “Can’t keep betting for drinks. That’s boring; and we are anything but boring.” 

 

“Loser has to sit in the winner’s lap. Or is that still boring?” Kazuma questioned as Max started to deal the cards. 

 

“Deal.” Max replied looking at his hand. With a smirk he called out, “stay.” 

 

“Nineteen.” Kazuma stated with a raised eyebrow, showing his cards. 

 

“Do make yourself comfortable Kazuma, twenty-one again.” Max pushed back from the table as Kazuma drained his drink and sauntered over. As he moved around the corner, Kazuma picked up the deck and began shuffling the cards. Once he reached Maxwell’s side, Kazuma threw a leg over Max’s and sat down facing him. 

 

Shifting so that they were almost chest to chest, Kazuma asked, “good?” 

 

“Yah,” Max replied with a glazed look. Shifting once more Kazuma leaned back against the table, bringing his hips into direct contact with Max’s. 

 

“What’s the new bet?” Kazuma smirked as he handed Max his cards. Kazuma glanced at the cards in his hand. 

 

“Loser does whatever the winner wants.” Max suggested as he placed one hand on Kazuma’s side.

 

“Deal. If you want a card you’ll need to grab it yourself.” Kazuma shot a glance down to the deck that he had placed where their laps met. With a grin, Max traced his hand from Kazuma’s side, down over his hip, to the cards placed between their bodies; making sure to brush his fingers over Kazuma’s body as he went. Kazuma shifted a little as Max left his palm on top of the deck, fingers stretched out. “Going to take a card?”

 

“I’m trying to decide if I want one or not.” Maxwell replied as his fingers traced the groin in front of him. 

 

“Decide soon, or I’m going to take that as a forfeit and my win. I’m sure you won’t like what I suggest if you don’t play, Maxwell.” Kazuma stated as he stretched back against the table, raising his hips a little into the fingers. 

 

“Oh don’t be like that. I’m just drawing out the suspense a little.” Max stated with a grin, eyes roving over the body in front of him. “Very well.” Max sighed as his fingers gave up playing and picked up a card. 

 

“Well?” Kazuma asked as he shifted his hips against Maxwell’s, making sure to rub down knowing he wasn’t the only one affected. “Shall we see who’s won? Twenty.”

 

“I want you to take this money, rent us a room, and then ride me all night long. Twenty-one.” Max leaned forward to whisper into Kazuma’s ear, trapping him against the table. 

 

“Yes.” Kazuma ground out before grabbing a hold of Max’s hair and pulling him into an opened-mouth kiss.

 


End file.
